


Writing Prompts

by froggbones



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, dangandingus, danganronpa - Freeform, feel free to submit me prompts, i have a tumblr, i'm sorry in advance, loRD JESUS, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: All writing prompts will be here so I can keep everything organized! A bunch of different stories with a bunch of different characters, but all Danganronpa!





	1. Season's Greetings!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit me prompts, check out my tumblr! It's @dangandingus!

It was a mid-December day and the weather outside was dreary. The usually baby-blue sky was now filled to the brim with gray clouds as white, powdery snow fell and coated the ground in its cold wetness. This was the kind of day in which everybody stayed inside, unless they were crazy enough not to. The temperature was probably around twenty degrees, although it felt like twenty below, and nobody in their right mind decided it would be a better idea to go outside than to bask in the warmth of indoors. That was just a fact.

It was a fact; that is until Nagito Komaeda came trudging in through the front door, tracking snow inside with each step he took. He gently shut it behind himself and grinned at the other two residents of the household, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. "I'm back."

They had been roommates for quite some time now, so the luckster wasn't surprised when Hajime, who was laying on the couch watching Chiaki intensely play a video game on their PlayStation 4, asked, "What made you think it was a good idea to go outside in the first place? I'm surprised you didn't get lost or something. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face on the front step."

Nagito didn't think much of the other boy's comment and only chuckled lightheartedly. "Things just seem to work out for me sometimes. It was as if a path had cleared specifically for me, but I'm sure that's pushing it. I wouldn't be surprised if Mother Nature herself had it out for me!"

"Right.. Did you get whatever you went looking for?" Hajime glanced away from the television to examine Nagito and nodded at the plastic shopping bag in his hands.

Nagito's head bobbed up and down briefly as if to confirm the brunette's thoughts. He glanced over at Chiaki on the floor and acknowledged, "Hey, Chiaki. Whenever you're done, I brought back some hot cocoa." Chiaki seemed a bit zoned. He wasn't even sure she had heard him. "Chiaki," he said again. "I have hot cocoa."

The television made a sharp noise to symbolize victory and the gamer sat up with a soft yawn. She was always tired, wasn't she? She was like a small kitten. "Oh, okay," the girl said quietly and rubbed her eye. "Sounds good. Thanks." The girl lightly tugged on her warm sweater. It was an olive green, since that seemed to be her favorite color. Hajime had one similar, though it was a different style and it came in the color red.

Nagito's was both green and red. Actually, it had a Christmas tree on it and read "Merry X-Mas" in an extravagant font. Hajime found it to be very gaudy, but Chiaki didn't really care. Whatever worked for him, she had supposed.

Chiaki got up off the floor and made her way into the kitchen, Hajime and Nagito following close behind. The kitchen was dimly lit, the only light source at the moment being the Christmas lights that the three had strung up not too long ago. The Ultimate Lucky Student set the bag of groceries on the wooden table and Chiaki, who had seated herself comfortably on a stool, immediately started going through it. 

"I picked up some candy canes too," began Nagito, "that way we can use them to mix the drinks with. I've been told that peppermint-infused cocoa is a must-have for the winter." He seemed pretty content with that statement, apparently proud of his research into the subject. Hajime nodded at his comment and once everything had been laid out, they went to work.

They made a good team with Hajime brewing the warm beverages, Nagito filling each mug, and Chiaki on marshmallow duty. They were done in no time at all and had returned to the living room to drink their scrumptious concoctions. Hajime returned to his spot on the couch and Chiaki to hers on the floor, her mug of cocoa sitting close beside her as she lay down again and took her controller in her hands, gnawing on her peppermint candy cane all the while. Nagito decided to sit beside her and tilted his head curiously. "What game are you playing, Chiaki?"

"Super Mario Brothers. This boss level is killing me. I had to start the level over again and I'm finally back to where I had left off before. I can't get past Bowser, even though I've done it a hundred times already. Literally too!" Chiaki didn't seem too happy about that.

Nagito glanced over at the second controller in the cabinet, right next to the console. "Well, hey.. Two's better than one, right? I could try to help you out if you want, but I can't guarantee anything. I don't know how trash like me would be able to beat the level that even the Ultimate Gamer herself can't win against, but I guess it's worth a shot, right?"

Chiaki considered that for a long minute. Her light eyes widened slightly at the sudden realization. "That's it! You're the Ultimate Lucky Student! With your luck, we can't lose!" She looked over at Hajime who was quietly sipping his beverage on the couch. "What do you think, Hajime?"

Hajime blinked and looked down at the girl. "Hm? I think it's worth a shot. You have double the lives and more reinforcement. Not to mention Nagito's crazy luck. You could probably beat the game with him playing alongside you."

Chiaki's expression lit up cheerfully, almost as bright as the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and she quickly scrambled to grab the second controller and turn it on. She shoved it into Nagito's hands with a content nod. "Alright, then! Let's kick some turtle butt!"

Nagito looked a bit perplexed by Chiaki's ecstatic reaction. He wasn't sure why she was so happy that he would take part in assisting her to finish something that her own talent wouldn't allow her to do, but if it made her that happy he really had no other choice. With a small laugh, the boy said, "Okay. Let's go." 

The two played tirelessly for hours until the sky had darkened, Hajime watching them contentedly the entire time, here and there shouting words of encouragement. Around two or three hours in, after multiple attempts, a determined Chiaki finally delivered the blow that would end it all.

"Yeah! Curb-stomp him, Chiaki!" chanted Hajime eagerly, leaning forward in his seat.

Chiaki's hands were shaking with obvious adrenaline as she rapidly pressed buttons on the PlayStation controller. Nagito was following her lead yet again, close behind as a source of backup. This time she didn't need it. With a fast jump and pound combo, the feeble bridge that suspended Bowser over his own lava moat collapsed and plummeted, sending the spiky turtle king down with it. The two of them took off toward the end point and as soon as they snatched the flag pole, Chiaki let out an excited wail.

"We did it!" she exclaimed and sat up, almost knocking her cold cocoa over in the process. "We beat him! Nobody stands a chance against us!"

Nagito sat up too, a happy smile on his face. "Heh, you're awfully happy, huh? Well, I'm glad I could help, even though you did most of the work."

"No way! This was a team effort. There's no 'I' in team! Your luck is legendary! It even outdoes my skill! You need to help me out with my other games, I need help beating plenty of other levels. This'll be great! We can play all night! Oh! We need a team name! Hm.. How about.. Lucky Rabbit's Foot!"

Nagito considered that in thoughtful silence. "I think we may need to work on that." 

Chiaki didn't seem to hear him, as she was too preoccupied with rambling on about her video games and what she needed help with beating next. Hajime was watching in amused silence, chiming in only once in a while to add a little input but not interrupting the girl's excited monologue. Nagito was still unsure of why the gamer wanted somebody as useless as him to help her win her games, but he wasn't going to protest. It was fun, especially since they were all spending time together. He didn't want to ruin that.

And so, even though the luckster still didn't fully understand just how important he was to Chiaki's success, he stayed and waited patiently as Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, picked out yet another game from her pile of ones that needed to be finished. As the snow continued to fall and accumulate more and more on the ground, the warmth inside the small house only grew and grew. The Christmas season is a time of giving and to cherish those you love, and that's just what the three students did. They played video games all night long.


	2. Lucky Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Komanami prompt in which Komaeda wins a free, one of a kind Gala Omega Beta disc and Chiaki breaks into his house to play it. It takes place during their first year at Hope's Peak Academy.

“You what? You can’t be serious! That thing is, like, one of a kind! You can’t get it anywhere!” Chiaki Nanami was staring at Nagito Komaeda, her fellow classmate, with wide eyes.

Nagito only chuckled lightheartedly and scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know what to say. I guess I am kinda lucky, huh?”

“Kinda lucky? There’s only one copy in existence and you have it! How did you possibly get your hands on it?” There were sparkles of admiration and awe in the gamer girl’s eyes, completely stunned at the fact that her friend had managed to score the only known copy of the new Gala Omega beta. She had done everything she could to get it for herself but her efforts had been to no avail.

“I don’t know exactly. The local video game store was holding a raffle and the prize for the winner was the beta for Gala Omega, I think. So I just went ahead and thought to myself, ‘Why not? If I somehow manage to win, I can let the others play it or something.’ And yeah. Just like that, I won.” Nagito shrugged a little, obviously a bit unsettled by all the attention he was receiving over something so insignificant.

Chiaki let out a disgruntled groan. “I know they were having that contest! I entered that contest! Jeez, remind me not to enter anything you’re entering. I guess you really do have ultimate luck.” She sighed to herself and shook her head. “Aw man, that really blows. Anyway.. What’re you doing tonight?”

“Tonight? I have to run some errands, and I told Kazuichi I’d help him out with some problem he’s been having. I’m not sure how long it’ll take. Why?”

“Huh? Oh. No reason. Have fun.” Chiaki gave the boy an innocent, sweet smile. She was about to say something else when she noticed Mikan Tsumiki waving her over. “I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later! Bye!” She hurried off toward the group of girls without another word, already scheming up some evening plans.

Nagito frowned a little and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. “Uh.. Okay! See you later, Chiaki!” He smiled warmly as he watched her go, not questioning her sudden awkward behavior.

 

Later that same day, Chiaki had decided to take action on her plan. She knew that Nagito was gone and wouldn’t return until later, so surely he wouldn’t mind if she went over to try out the new Gala Omega game by herself. She had brought everything she needed in her pink backpack; snacks, her own controller, and a pair of headphones. She was good to go.

Upon reaching the boy’s house, however, a sudden realization hit her. How was she going to get in? It was highly unlikely that the luckster would have left his front or back door unlocked, but Chiaki decided to scout the far end of the house just in case. As she did so, she noticed a window that sat above the door. That was it! She could get in through there. But how was she going to reach it?

Chiaki glanced around as she heard quiet footsteps. Oh no. Was that Nagito? Was he home already? No way, it couldn’t be! Chiaki decided to test her luck and poked her head around the corner. She felt a wave of relief hit her as she saw that it was only one of her fellow classmates, Peko Pekoyama. Luckily, Peko didn’t seem to notice her. Then another realization hit her. Peko was athletic, right? She had a sword, right? That meant she could reach high places!

“Psst!” Chiaki hissed in a hushed voice. 

Peko didn’t seem to notice her. Chiaki cleared her throat and decided to try again. “Psst!”

This time the swordswoman stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. She looked over toward the source of the strange noise. Once she noticed where, or rather who, it was coming from, she made a face. “Chiaki?” she asked confusedly. “What are you doing?”

“Shh, keep your voice down! I need your help, come here!” Chiaki beckoned for the girl to follow her behind the house.

“My help..? With what?” asked the other Ultimate, obviously unsure of what exactly she was needed for.

“Just come here, okay? And don’t make it so obvious! Just hurry up!”

Peko reluctantly did as she was told and followed the girl behind the house. “What is it that you need me for? I have somewhere to be right now and I really musn’t be late.”

“It won’t take long at all. I just need you to get me up to that window.” Chiaki pointed up at the rectangular window above the door. Peko curiously raised an eyebrow. She examined the door and window for a long time.

“Chiaki, this isn’t your house. This is Nagito Komaeda’s. I cannot assist you in breaking and entering.”

“B-But it’s not breaking and entering! Nagito gave me permission but he forgot to get me the key, and he doesn’t keep a spare outside. I’m gonna scold him about that, he really should!”

“You..have permission to be here? And you cannot get in, so you’re asking me to help you by opening the window, is that correct?”

“Yes! Yeah, totally, that’s exactly it!”

Peko wore a blank expression for a moment as she considered the outcome. Shaking her head, the silver-haired girl muttered, “Alright. I’ll help you. But I was never here and you never saw me. Is that a deal?”

Chiaki beamed. “Yep! Thanks, Peko!”

And so, the hesitant swordswoman propped up the bag she carried everywhere she went that encased her sword and proceeded to use it as a step-stool. She pushed the window open gently and carefully, then jumped down. “There. I’ve opened the window for you. May I go now?” 

“Wait! I still need help getting up there.”

Peko scrunched up her nose and grumbled, “Of course. My apologies.” Without any further instructions from Chiaki, Peko crouched down on the ground. “Please use me as a step-stool.”

“Wh-What? N-No, all I need is a little boost, and-”

“I understand. Please use me as a step-stool so that we both may be on our way.”

Chiaki didn’t exactly understand why this girl wanted to be stepped on, but she knew that any form of protest wouldn’t work in the slightest. With a quiet exhale, the gamer cautiously climbed onto the other’s back and grabbed hold of the window ledge. With the extra boost from Peko, she found it easy to climb up and pull herself in, slowly closing it behind her. Grinning happily from ear to ear, she unlocked the door and opened it. “We did it, Peko! Thanks a lot!”

Peko bowed her head respectfully as she stood up. “It is my pleasure, but please do not need me again. Remember, I was not here at all.”

“Nope. Never here. Peko who? What’s a Peko?”

Peko stared at the gamer blankly before mumbling, “Right.. I will be on my way now. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight!” Chiaki gave the swordswoman a kind wave and shut the door again. 

She was quick to hurry into the living room, where Nagito kept his gaming console. Soon enough she found the Gala Omega Beta disk lying on the dining room table. “Hello, my sweet angel,” the girl cooed as she picked up the disk and ran her finger delicately along its smooth edge. “Momma’s home...”

Chiaki didn’t hesitate to make a beeline for the console under the television and slip the freshly opened disc in. She made herself at home pretty fast. Within a few minutes she had sprawled out in the middle of the floor, plenty of snacks on each side of her, the volume on the game turned all the way to the max, and her own controller plugged into the system. It didn’t take long before the gamer had reached first on the leaderboard, though it was no surprise since she was the first to play. Of course, she also filled all remaining slots, such as second place through fifth place, and she was almost nearing the maximum amount of points able to be achieved. She had even taken the liberty of changing into one of her friend’s over-sized shirts, since it was more comfortable and gave her more room to move around.

She played nonstop for what seemed like hours, and knowing her it probably was. She often lost track of time very easily, especially while caught up in a game of hers. She hadn’t even noticed that it was dark outside or that the owner of the house had walked up to his doorstep and was unlocking his door. She only paused her game when she heard a familiar, startled voice. “Chiaki? What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?”

Chiaki turned to face Nagito, who now stood in the doorway. She didn’t seem very fazed by his sudden appearance. “Back window.”

“How did you manage to climb up there?!”

“Superpowers. I have superpowers. Now hush up and let me finish my game!”

“I.. How long have you been here?”

“How long have you been gone?”

“Six hours, Chiaki.”

“About six hours.”

“You’re.. You’re kidding me.” Nagito went silent as he turned to face the television screen. “What’s your high score?”

Chiaki didn’t seem bothered at all by his apprehensive behavior. After all, he hadn’t expected to come home to his new friend using his video game console. “My high score?” She seemed a little bored, as she let a soft yawn emerge from her pale lips. “999900.”

“Woah, seriously? Is that even possible?”

“Yeah. It’s the highest score you can get on this game. Believe me, I’ve tried scoring higher but it just won’t get there. I already scored every place on the leaderboard. All of them.”

“Every single one?”

“Mhm.”

“Damn. Wait a second. Let me guess. Is this why you asked what I was doing tonight?”

“Yep.”

“I should’ve known.. I’d ask if you’re hungry, but you seem to already have that covered. Er.. Maybe you’d want to take a break to talk about the game? Considering the fact that you got to it before I did and know all its secrets by now. Maybe you could teach me how to play it.”

Chiaki thought quietly to herself as she considered that for a minute. “Hm. Yeah, sure. Okay.”

Nagito smiled a little and sat down beside her, looking up at the screen. The girl didn’t hesitate to start showing him the ropes and it didn’t take very long for the luckster to get the hang of it all. They played for a while, the two of them laughing and having fun like normal friends do. It wasn’t until a few hours in, around one in the morning, that Nagito made a face as he realized something.

“Hey, Chiaki. Are you wearing my shirt?”

“I might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit more prompts to @dangandingus on Tumblr.com!


	3. Blue Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ouma/Saihara prompt where Ouma is acting strange and Saihara tries to figure out why. Basically a fluff prompt.

“All I’m saying is that you’re acting weird today,” Saihara was muttering as he gave Ouma a sideways look. “You’re usually so.. I don’t know, what’s the word? High and mighty, I guess.” The detective was examining the supreme leader quite closely, looking for anything that seemed off. “You aren’t smirking like normal.”

“Quit staring at me, will you?” Ouma grumbled under his breath as he opened the fridge in the kitchen. “We aren’t on trial here, you don’t need to keep following me around and interrogating me.”

Saihara stepped closer and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, getting very close to the other boy’s face. “Your attitude today is much different from how you usually are,” he acknowledged. 

“God, you’re annoying.”

“Now, as your potential-”

“Hindrance to my sanity.”

“-fellow acquaintance, it is my job to find out what’s bothering you. Have you had any interactions with others recently? Perhaps Kaede, Maki, or Kaito?”

“Leave me alone, Saihara.”

“Maybe Tsumugi or Tenko?”

“I’m actually going to kill you.”

“That threat has been duly noted and I’ll take it into consideration when the next motive rolls around. Fine, I’m getting nowhere with this anyway. Have you seen Kiibo around anywhere? He asked me to tell him more about detective work for some reason.” Saihara tilted his head as he watched Ouma pull a water bottle from the fridge. He noticed the boy’s shoulders tense as the robot’s name was mentioned. Was that an eye twitch he saw? Raising an eyebrow curiously, the detective closed the fridge door. “So that’s it!”

“What the hell?” Ouma stepped back, a bit stunned from the other male’s sudden action. “What’s the big idea?”

“Is Kiibo bothering you? Is that why you’re in a slump? How come you’re drinking water? You usually drink that soda you always carry around.” Saihara attempted to snatch the water bottle from him, but Ouma moved his arm away reflexively.

“Maybe I wanted something different today, Jesus Christ! Quit acting like I frigging killed somebody!” Ouma set the water down and folded his arms with a small scowl. He was about to say something else when Kiibo entered the room. He was covered in something sticky, and he didn’t seem too happy.

“Hello Saihara. Hello Ouma. I have come in search of Kirumi, as it seems I have a situation that will require much cleaning. I am aware that that is her specialty,” the robot said as he glanced down at himself. “It seems I have spilled a carbonated drink all over myself. If you have not yet noticed, it is attracting bugs. Gonta was not happy upon seeing this.”

Saihara wrinkled his brow and sniffed the air briefly. He tilted his head in a curious matter. It didn’t take too long for him to notice the color of the liquid that had been spilled on Kiibo. “Kiibo, what exactly did you spill?” he asked suspiciously, taking a step closer and adjusting his hat.

“Angie suggested that we play a so-called ‘drinking game’ to see who could finish a carbonated beverage the fastest. She found two grape sodas inside of the refrigerator. I cannot remember what they were called.”

Ouma turned to glare at the robot. “Panta,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Ah, yes, I do believe that was it. I was participating in Angie’s game and she thought it would be fun to tilt the bottle at a ninety degree angle. As a result of this, it went all over me.”

“You two stole my Panta and spilled it! I had one for today and a spare!”

Saihara made a face. “So that’s why you’re so upset? Over soda?”

“It’s not just any soda! It’s my soda! My favorite soda! And now I don’t have any left!”

“Ouma, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll just get you some more. There’s a vending machine down the hall.”

“I don’t have any money!”

“We can just get Kiibo to do some robot things and get you your soda! Jeez, chill out.”

Kiibo’s eyes widened at the mention of his name and “vending machine”. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “Impossible. I do not possess any money either.”

“All you have to do is open the vending machine’s door so Ouma can get his drink,” Saihara pointed out as he watched the robot’s behavior.

“I’m sorry, I believe I hear Kaede calling my name. I must go find her.”

“But I don’t hear anything.”

“Please do not argue or I will be forced to block you.”

“Block..me?”

“I am coming, Kaede!” Kiibo exclaimed as he left the room in a frantic hurry. From down the hall a female voice questioned, “What?”

Ouma looked crushed and defeated. “He drank..my damn..Panta...”

“We’ll get you a new one,” Saihara insisted, gently taking the boy by the arm. Why was this guy so upset over soda? It was so meaningless to him, but.. Just how much did it mean to the supreme leader?

“How? Neither of us have money!”

“Maybe not, but we can probably manage to convince Iruma to get the door open for us. After all, if she can invent things, she can take them apart,” the detective pointed out. “Besides, if that doesn’t work, we could see if Maki could do something. She has experience with kids, I’m sure if you start crying for her she’ll end up pitying you eventually.”

Ouma’s eyes suddenly lit up hopefully and in a matter of seconds, the mischievous sparkle in them was back. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. I promise that no matter what, I won’t stop until you have your soda.”

“Wow, Saihara, you must really love me, hm?” The supreme leader’s content smirk was back as he glanced over at the detective.

Saihara rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to see you break down like a toddler who hasn’t had his nap.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. You love me. I’m not surprised. Everyone does.”

“Okay, Ouma. Let’s just go get you your Panta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit more prompts @dangandingus on Tumblr!


	4. Mean, Lean, Leader Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma attempts to do a push-up. That's it.

The students were awoken to the sound of struggling. What was happening? Was somebody hurt? Was there a murder taking place?! One by one, the others emerged from their rooms, some more hesitant than others. Of them all, Kaede, Maki, Saihara, and Kaito were the quickest to respond

“What the hell’s makin’ all that racket?” Kaito groaned as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. “Why does it sound like somebody’s choking on wet noodles?”

Maki, who was already in the hallway, shook her head at the question. “That was an interesting comparison,” she mumbled, not exactly amused. “I highly doubt that is the case. Perhaps it is suffocation..”

Kaede soon stepped out of her own room and chided, “Well, don’t just stand there!” She pointed to where the noise was seemingly coming from. “There! It’s coming from Ouma’s room!”

“Maybe he choked on his damn soda,” Kaito muttered with a snicker.

“Now is no time for jokes, Kaito,” responded Maki in a scolding manner, as if she were talking to a child and correcting his inappropriate behavior.

Just then another door opened. Saihara quietly stepped into the dimly lit hall and asked hesitantly, “What’s going on?” He frowned a little as he noticed Kaede heading toward Ouma’s room already. He, too, could now hear the odd sounds loud and clear and surged forward after the pianist. “Is something wrong?”

Kaede didn’t show any hesitation as she pushed open the supreme leader’s door and asked, “Ouma, are you okay?!” When she noticed what was actually taking place, she stopped dead in her tracks. “What the hell are you doing?”

Ouma was laying on the floor on his stomach, apparently struggling to lift himself with his arms. “Loving life,” the leader answered simply, his tone quite snarky as he looked up at the two in the doorway. “How come you two always show up together?” He tauntingly raised both eyebrows as his gaze shifted over to the detective. “Oh, I see..” 

The detective was quick to get flustered. “Wh-What?! N-no, it’s not-!”

Kaede rolled her eyes. “Ouma, don’t change the subject. Why are you on the floor making so much noise? We all thought you were being strangled to death!” The leader only chuckled.

“Hm? This? Oh.. Funny story, actually. You’re gonna laugh. See, I dropped a contact lens.”

“When did you start wearing contacts?”

“When did we get here again?”

“Ouma.”

“Okay, fine! I was.. I was doing push-ups.”

Saihara made a face and confusedly asked, “Push-ups? Ouma, not to be rude, but it’s six in the morning.”

“Yeah, and?”

Kaede looked just as uncertain as the other boy. “Why are you really up so early? And why are you on the floor?”

“I just told you!”

“Okay,” Kaede said sternly as she put her hands on her hips. “If you are telling the truth, do a push-up for us right now.”

Ouma narrowed his eyes and said, “Fine. I’ll do it. I’m not so sure why you doubt me this much, but-”

“You’ve said it yourself. It’s because you’re a liar.”

Ouma’s eyes widened slightly and he cursed under his breath. He muttered something to himself and then proceeded to try to do a push-up. In the end, he ultimately failed. “Okay,” he murmured breathlessly. “I lied. I wasn’t doing push-ups. I was trying to do push-ups. So far I’ve only gotten one.”

From out in the hallway, Kaito called, “Dude, that’s really pathetic!”

“It is not! As a supreme leader, I make my followers do my push-ups for me!”

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Maki grumbled to herself.

“Shut up! The point is that I haven’t had any need to work out until now. Now that we’re trapped in this God forsaken hell-hole of a school, maybe I should try to get somewhat buff so that I can, like, pry the bars off or something!”

“Ouma, you’re delusional,” Kaede sighed and shook her head. “Things don’t work that way.” Ouma didn’t seem to hear her. He was too busy trying to do another push-up. The pianist squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose in a frustrated fashion. She turned around to face the others and said, “Alright guys, go back to bed. Everything’s fine. The only thing in here that died are Ouma’s priorities.” With that, the crowd of students started to disperse and Kaede slowly shut the door on the leader’s poor attempts to exercise. 

Maki frowned disapprovingly at the door. “I’ve seen children with less self-esteem than him.”

Kaede groaned. “Yeah,” she agreed. “So have I.”


End file.
